


At the Gay Bar

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe has a plan for getting them drunk. When Zach’s on board with until he learns the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> smallfandomfest Round 11: Shelter: Zach & Gabe: Gabe takes Zach to his 1st gay bar. He freaks out.

“It’s a bar?” Zach asked as he saw all the neon lights proclaiming not only the name, Mother Lode, but also what beers they had on tap and the other brands available in bottles.

“Way to state the fucking obvious dude,” Gabe joked as he gave Zach a light shove.

“We’re only 19. I don’t have a fake ID and you’ve been bitching about nothing else but getting yours taken last weekend when you tried to get into Club Dual, Gabe,” Zach demanded to know as he shifted being glaring at Gabe and the old building in front of them.

“Chill man, you don’t need to be 21 to get in. Only to order drinks,” Gabe told his best bud as he headed thought the door.

“What?! We spent 45 fucking minutes driving to a bar _not_ to drink?” Zach exclaimed as he followed Gabe into the bar.

The bar was rather simple with a bar along one side and with tables along the opposite wall and a jukebox at the far end flanked by a pair of restroom doors. Most of the interior matched the western feel of the name; the walls were decorated with lariats and with large, framed photos of either cowboys or desert vistas along the wood paneled walls and even the bartender had donned a Stetson and leather vest but little else. 

“Shit man keep it down and I never said we couldn’t drink we just can’t order any, fucking let me finish dude,” Gabe said when Zach tried to say something, “If someone orders it for us we can drink it and the stuff doesn’t care,” Gabe said jerking his thump at the bartender and waiter.

“So we just ask someone to order one for us. And what if they fucking say no Gabe,” Zach argued as he followed Gabe to the bar and sat on one of the bar stools.

“Fuck man ever since your sister had that kid you worry too much. I’ve been here a couple times and getting drinks isn’t a problem, just follow my lead,” Gabe told him as he called to the bartender.

“I thought you said we couldn’t order them?” Zach said confused as he leaning closer to Gabe so no one else would hear him.

“Two Cokes,” Gabe called to the man before turning back to Zach, “we can’t just sit here, relax,” he repeated.

“Okay whatever,” Zach responded pulling out a couple bucks for the drink

The next five minutes passed slowly as both teens glanced around the bar which was rather empty with only a few guys scattered around and a small cluster of women at a table near the back, as they sipped at their cokes

“This place blows.”

“Fuck dude give it more then five minutes. Do you _want_ to be stuck home with that crying machine?” Gabe shot back in annoyance as he gave his friend a look.

“Whatever,” Zach said back before giving the place another glance stopping when he saw the jukebox. “I’m putting on a song; they better have something that isn’t country.”

“They do, so pick a song then get your ass back over here and chill the fuck out,” Gabe said shaking his head.

Zach just flipped Gabe the bird on his way to the juke box glancing over at gaggle of women as he did, just in time for one of them to open her vest and all but shove her breast at one of her friends causing there whole group to bust out laughing and Zach to blush all over running into the jukebox before looking away, turning even redder as he shoved in the quarters and started jamming the page button.

“They can be a bit exasperating can’t they?”

“What?” Zach said looking up to see a guy slide next to him. 

Right next to him. The blond was all but draped over the jukebox his upper body so close Zach could make out the details of the stitching on his western shirt while his lower body was even closer, Zach could feel one of his jeans covered legs lightly pressed against his own. All Zach could do was to swallow and repeat himself, “What?”

“The women, with their laughing and shit. Pick something loud and maybe you can drown them out,” the man suggested with a smile showing off his teeth, “I’m Matt by the way.”

“Zach, I’m Zach, my name is Zach, fuck” Zach grimacing at how he sounded, but Matt only smiled brighter.

“Well Zach what song did you have in mind?” Matt asked as he turned his blue eyes down toward the list of songs.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been here so I was just looking…do you like one?” Zach asked managing not to stumble over his words.

“Well if you’re in the mood to dance Cascade is always a good choice,” Matt offered as he laid his hand over Zach’s the pressed the page button a couple of times until the list landed on the Cs.

Zach just blinked as he looked at Matt’s hand before looking back up to Matt’s smile, “fuck,” he said louder then he meant as he jumped back. “I’m good you, you pick,” he said as he all but ran back to the other side of the bar and grabbing his drink, draining half of it before he remembered it wasn’t alcohol.

“Don’t drink it all at once and weren’t you going to play a song is it fucking busted?” Gabe questioned jokingly before giving Zach a concerned look, “Damn what’s wrong?”

“Flirting, he was flirting with me, _HE_ was flirting with me!” Zach hissed at his friend as he quickly glanced back toward the jukebox where Matt was still standing, and watching him, before leaning in closer to his bud “What the fuck Gabe.”

“Did he offer to buy you a drink, which guy?” Gabe asked as he turned to look behind him trying to figure out which guy Zach was looking at.

“What the fuck are you-” Zach started but stopped as he caught the reflection of two guys kissing in the large mirror behind the bar and then looked closer at the photos of the cowboys, the very buff cowboys with less clothing on then they should just like the bartender. “Gabe what kind of bar is this,” he demanded to know as he gawked at everything around him.

“A gay bar, where else is someone going to buy a guy a drink,” Gabe answered grinning, “Is he the one,” Gabe asked as he flicked his eyes at Matt who was walking toward them, “Keep flirting and he’ll be good for a couple drinks I bet,” he speculated.

“You fucker,” Zach yelled as he shoved Gabe off his stool, “I’m not flirting with a fucking guy,” he said testily before he marched out of the bar before Gabe could even respond.

“Zach, wait fuck,” Gabe said draining the last of his drink before running after Zach to fine him already in his truck starting the engine even as Gabe ran for the passenger door, “The fuck you were going to leave me bro,” Gabe said heatedly. 

“It’s a fucking gay bar Gabe. A _guy_ was flirting with me,” Zach shot back as he whipped out of the parking space fast enough for his tires to screech.

“Duh man, women don’t buy guys drinks guys pay for them dude and it’s not like you have to sleep with the fucker just listen to his lame ass jokes and let him pay for some damn drinks,” Gabe shouted back as he rolled his eyes.

“I’m not fucking gay Gabe and that using them like that is just fucking wrong,” Zach said speeding down the road.

“Fuck it’s just some drinks,” Gabe answered back shaking his head at his friend.

“Just leave it, Gabe, just leave it,” Zach ordered before ignoring Gabe the rest of the drive home.


End file.
